


First Day of the Rest of Their Lives

by Margonaught



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margonaught/pseuds/Margonaught
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about my headcanons for the Them once they’ve grown up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day of the Rest of Their Lives

Wensley, surprising no one, is a scientist. He’ll get a Nobel within ten years, some people say. Others say it’ll take five. He supposes that would be nice, but he’s happiest when he’s at home, reading over his wife’s speeches for her, and helping their daughter with her homework. Although he admits that he wouldn’t mind discovering that cure soon.

Brian, surprising everyone except himself, is a politician. He’s younger than most, but he won’t let that stop him. He’s been told many times in the past few years that he’d make a wonderful Prime Minister, bring about so much change. Help so many people. He likes the sound of that.

Pepper makes films: directs, produces, in her early days she did stunt work. She’s even starred in a few. They’re mostly action flicks, but lately she’s been gravitating towards mood pieces and documentaries. She’d be a billionaire if not for the charities. She has enough money, she says, and so many other people don’t.

Rumors of her and Brian’s romance are mostly fabricated.

Rumors of Brian and Wensley's romance, however, are not rumors at all but warm, fuzzy fact. Although it petered out after university both of them remember it with great fondness.

Unlike his friends (and they are still friends, the very closest), Adam lives a small life. He writes. Fiction, no best sellers; although he has a very devoted (albeit small) cult following. His favorite out of his work is the one where the angel and the demon save the world. That’s not all it’s about, but he’s found over the years that it’s the best way to summarize it.

He loves the reactions he gets when he tells people it’s based off his childhood.


End file.
